Orgasmos
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Asistir a una consulta con tu ginecóloga ya es bastante extraño, ahora no decir si te toca con él sexi, guapo y caliente suplente él Dr. Edward Cullen… Este fic participa en el Reto de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"


ORGASMOS…

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _ **Prologó:**_

 _Asistir a una consulta con tu ginecóloga ya es bastante extraño, ahora no decir si te toca con él sexi, guapo y caliente suplente él Dr. Edward Cullen…_

 _ **Número de palabras:**_ _1,309._

 _..-.-.-.-.-._

Si de por si esto ya era una tortura lo sería más, se formo en la cola tomo su turno y cuando vio que pasaba se paro frente al escritorio de la grande secretaria, podía ser que rondara sus 50 años o puede que no, le dio su cartilla y espero que no le hiciera la pregunta del millón pero Dios no se apiadaba de ella así que si toda la sala escucho a que venía…

-Cita de control natal, bien querida toma asiento enseguida te atenderán – le daba pena pues ella cuidándose y las demás mamas ahí con sus grandes vientres, se encogió , ella no tenia la culpa que ellas no se cuidaran y ahora parecieran unas pelotitas de playa, aunque hermosas, se sentó y tomo una revista…

Llevaba si acaso cuarenta minutos esperando y nada que se aparecía la mentada doctora. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué tenia su tiempo? Por lo regular Alice no tenía retrasos, aunque siempre había una primera vez. Entonces apareció un Dios frente a todas que intercambio algunas palabras con la señora y miraron hacia ellas asintiendo.

 _No por favor, Alice tienes que llegar no por favor que no sea lo que creo que es…_

-Bien mamis y no mamis – eso lo dijo mirándome a mi – la Dra. Alice Cullen no podrá asistirlas hoy por una complicación y pide disculpas pero el Dr. Edward Cullen será el que las asista por hoy, así que por favor pase con él la mami Laurent.

 _Y si pudo ser, Dios me odia por eso hace esto, un Dr. Caliente me atienda viéndome el coño y no de la mejor forma que yo quisiera…_

Espero hasta que pasaron la mayoría de las señoras embarazadas, ella era la última y se estaba haciendo tarde, ella enserio pensaba que era porque ellas encontraban cualquier pregunta estúpida para tardar más, ella quería irse ya…

 _-¿Jane Vulturi? – ¡Al fin! me puse de pie enseguida para ir detrás del doctor, huy tenia buenas nalgas. Me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras él revisaba si expediente – bien señorita Jane, por favor necesito que pase detrás del biombo y se quite la ropa - ¿¡Perdón!? Ese no era el habitual procedimiento, además yo solo venia por mis pastillas de cada tres meses, solo quería una receta – anda te espero aquí – no si quieres acompáñame. Hice lo que dijo y me puse la bata con la abertura hacia delante, dicha cosa me quedaba tan larga que parecía monja, cuando regrese el se había quitado su bata y arremangado la camisa ¿Pues qué era esto? ¿Una prueba de esfuerzo o qué? – por favor sube a la camilla – él me ayudo y sentí miles de descargas al sentir su mano sobre mi calentada piel ¡Joder! esto era un lio – bien vas a poner las piernas sobre esto y abrirlas trata de relajarte preciosa - ¿Acaba de llamarme preciosa?..._

 _-¿Para qué es esto? Con Alice nada de esto era necesario…_

 _-Oh la Dra. Cullen y yo trabajamos distinto cariño - ¿Cariño? Pero ¿Qué se pensaba este tipo? En ese momento vi como tomaba un aparatito que parecía un pene pero un poco más largo y delgado, créanme he visto algunos y se como lucen, le enfundo un condón y lo puso entre mis piernas en la entrada de mi sexo ¡Joder! ¿Acaso iba a ser penetrada por Hulk? Creo que esto ya no me estaba gustando – por favor tienes que relajarte y cooperar cariño - ¡Joder con este tipo y sus apodos! Él empezó a meter el miembro de Hulk, digo la sondita en mi cavidad pero no veía mucho ¿Para qué era esto? ¿No se suponía que tenía que ver en la pantalla algo? En ese preciso momento el movió la cosa esa y dio en un punto dentro de mí que me hizo soltar chico gemido que hasta vergüenza me dio e intente cerrar mis piernas pero él me lo impidió – no nena no te cierres a mí, tranquila puedo ver cómo te has mojado con ese movimiento te gusto eso. Vamos estamos con el secreto médico paciente…_

 _-¡Joder si! – lleve mis manos hacia mi boca y mi cara cubriéndolas ¿Cómo había dicho eso?..._

 _-Bien entonces – y volvió a mover el jodido aparatito haciéndome dar un salto ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo ¿Cómo era posible que esto pasara en un consultorio? – no tienes porque preguntarte nada, simplemente dedicarte a sentir lo que estoy haciendo – él movió de nuevo el aparato haciendo que una parte de este rozara mi clítoris y la punta llegara a mi punto G ¡Dios! eso se sentía putamente bien, sentía como mis paredes apretaban el aparato y se contraían con cada embestida que daba hacia mí, mis manos apretaban las sabanas de la camilla sintiendo como mi orgasmo se acercaba más y más hasta que no pude retenerlo o no quise hacerlo, y explote en ese delicioso éxtasis…_

 _-¡Joder! ¡Mierda!..._

 _-Mmm nena es putamente sensacional verte correr así abierta frente a mí – quede laxa en la camilla con mis ojos cerrados y mi respiración súper agitada, sentí como sacaba el aparatito de mi y quitaba el condón por el tradicional sonido del látex y si pensaba que eso era todo estaba muy equivocada pues pronto lo sentí encima de mí en la pequeña cama en medio de mis piernas, las cual le daban total acceso a mi pues todavía seguían arriba de los estribos de metal – no pensaras dejarme así ¿Verdad? – mire hacia abajo dónde él señalaba y vi que no tría ya pantalones y su polla estaba a centímetros de mi coño que con esa visión se mojo más. Saque mi lengua y la pase por mis labios como saboreando tan buena visión y lleve mi mano hacia ella dándole un apretón y bajándola y subiéndola varias veces hasta que él me tomo de la muñeca y la quito penetrándome de una sola estocada…_

 _-¡Joder!..._

 _-Esta es mejor cielo, disfrútala, apriétala como lo hacías con la sonda, ya lo vi ahora quiero sentirlo - ¡Joder! le mande un gracias a mi amiga Heidi que me enseño como hacer los ejercicios de kegel, los puse en acción una, dos, tres veces haciendo que Edward gimiera sin control sobre mi pecho, él seguía entrando y saliendo frotando en el proceso mi clítoris que estaba en llamas. Volví a apretar haciendo casi imposible la penetración y haciendo que se viniera dentro de mí – ¡Jane! ¡Mierda!..._

 _-¡Puta madre! ¡Edward! – Edward cayó sobre mí con la respiración trabajosa, su cabello mojado a causa del sudor, al igual que yo de mi coleta se habían salido algunos mechones debido a la fricción creada por las envestida._

 _Él se puso de pie y con cuidado salió de mí empezando a vestirse, yo hice lo mismo y me acomode de la mejor forma que no se viera que acababa de tener el mejor sexo con mi doctor suplente. Vi que tiraba el condón y agradecí a los cielos que su pusiera uno, vi que iba al escritorio y garabateaba algo, cuando regreso me tendió mi receta y entonces supe que esto era todo, esperaba verlo más seguido como suplente…_

 _-Gracias, hasta luego – camine hacia la puerta dándome un último vistazo en el espejo que había ahí y entonces lo escuche llamarme…_

 _\- ¿Señorita Vulturi? ¿Jane? – me voltee pero no había nadie - ¿Jane?..._

 _.-.-.-.-_

-¿Señorita Vulturi? – desperté abruptamente de mi letargo ¡Joder! ¿Había sido u sueño? – ¿Jane? – me puse de pie inmediatamente para que vieran que aquí estaba, él Dr. Cullen me guió a su consultorio y me dejo pasar antes, una vez ahí reviso mi expediente mientras la enfermera salía, una vez que ella se fue él hablo – por favor necesito que pase detrás del biombo, se quite la ropa y se ponga la bata que ahí esta – oh por Dios mis sueños se hacían realidad…

0o0o0o00o0o0oo0

Bueno tengo que decirlo ha sido divertido escribir sobre Edward y Jane (Mi tocaya jajaja) porque bueno me imagino a una chica realmente mala y esta era un poco pervertida jajaja, así que si les gusto dejen un lindo comentario, si no también déjenlo eso sirve para ver sus opiniones.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.

Un saludo muy Grande Jane.


End file.
